Nuestro deseo
by Mist221b
Summary: -Sí y no –respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa – nos muestra ni más ni menos que él más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. - John encuentra el espejo de Oesed cuando tan solo esta en primero, años más tarde lo volverá a encontrar ¿Habrá cambiado su deseo? - Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

Esta pequeña historia va a contar con tan solo dos capítulos :D y aviso que es un** Johnlock ;**)

¡Espero que os guste!

**Nuestro deseo**

* * *

_Capitulo 1._

La primera vez que John había encontrado el espejo de Oesed era medianoche y tan solo estaba en su primer año. No debería haber estado fuera de la cama a esas horas, él lo sabía, por eso había intentado ir por otro camino hasta su sala común.

Con tan mala suerte que acabo perdiéndose, ¿qué esperaba? Solo llevaba unos meses en la escuela y era enorme. Si tan solo Sherlock no se hubiera ido…

John llego a una sala enorme, las columnas de piedras no le permitían ver mucho, pero John camino al frente con la esperanza de encontrar otra puerta que le llevase a las escaleras principales.

Pero lo que John encontró no fue una puerta, fue un gran espejo, con un grabado que no pudo entender en su marco. Era realmente bonito y aparentemente inofensivo.

John se acerco como atraído por un imán hacia el espejo. Su apariencia menuda y demasiada bajita para su edad le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos azules y cansados le observaron con interés y John no pudo evitar dar un paso más cerca.

Su reflejo dio el paso con él y en tan solo un parpadeo otra figurara apareció detrás de él. John se asusto y dio un paso atrás mientras comprobaba que estaba realmente solo. Y así era, no había nadie detrás de él.

John recorrió la sala con la mirada una vez más antes de volver a fijarse en el reflejo, no había que tener miedo, puede que no fuera un Gryffindor, pero era valiente.

John volvió a colocarse en la misma posición en la que estaba antes, esta vez su reflejo le esperaba con una sonrisa que él no tenía, y una mano en la espalda que definitivamente no sentía. Había un hombre detrás de él, un hombre que solo estaba en el reflejo y que tan solo había visto en fotos.

Su padre le sonreía a través del espejo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su otro yo, John no pudo apartar la mirada, su padre estaba con él, vivo y sonriendo. Sonreían juntos como si fuera natural.

John sintió ganas de llorar pero se las trago y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo olvidándose de que era medianoche y que seguramente si le pillaban le castigarían.

Su relejo y su padre también se sentaron, él estaba sentado entre sus piernas mientras su padre le sonreía, había veces que incluso le hacía cosquillas y su reflejo reía.

John perdió la noción del tiempo, podían haber pasado horas viendo lo que ocurría en el espejo cuando una voz le sobresalto.

-¿Interesante lo que ve, John?

John se tenso y después de mucho tiempo apartó la vista de su padre. Ante él estaba ni más ni menos que Dumbledore.

-Lo siento señor, no debería estar aquí –murmuro John sin querer levantarse.

-No eres el primero que esta donde no debería John –dijo Dumbledore y John se relajo un poco al ver que sonreía – tampoco eres el primero que descubre las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

-¿Así se llama?-pregunto John volvió la vista de nuevo al reflejo.

-Oh si –respondió Dumbledore sentándose en el suelo con él – ¿sabes que hace exactamente John?

-Espero que él futuro –susurro John sabiendo que espera en balde – pero es imposible ¿no?

-Nada es imposible John –dijo Dumbledore con voz suave – pero no, no muestra el futuro.

John asintió sin apartar la vista de su padre, quien seguía sonriéndole como antes.

-Veo a mi padre…-comento John tratando de buscar una posible solución, si Sherlock estuviera allí él ya la sabría, pensó John - ¿nos muerta lo que deseamos? –pregunto John de repente.

-Sí y no –respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa – nos muestra ni más ni menos que él más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Por eso tú ves a tu padre John, porque nunca lo conociste, por eso lo ves contigo. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.

-Mi padre murió en la guerra, sé que no es posible.

Dumbledore le sonrió y le miro por debajo de sus gafas de media luna, alzo la mano y la coloco en su hombro. John agradeció el toque y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo sé, era un buen hombre y tu serás mejor John, el destino te aguarda grandes cosas de eso puedes estar seguro. Por eso te pido que no trates de volver a buscar el espejo, no es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir.

-Gracias profesor.

-Y ahora a la cama, estoy seguro que el señorito Holmes te ha hecho correr por todo el catillo, debes de estar cansado.

-Ahora mismo voy –le aseguró John dándole una última mirada a su padre.

Mientras se iba, siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado Dumbledore, John sintió un deseo feroz de preguntarle que veía él cuando se reflejaba en el espejo. Pero la mirada nostálgica del profesor y su propio deseo le hicieron saber que quizás esa era una pregunta muy personal.

Al día siguiente volvió a aquella sala arrastrando a Sherlock con él, tan solo para descubrir que el espejo había desapareció. Y aunque había sido una gran desilusión John no pudo estar más agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

He disfrutado escribiendo esto, de verdad. Mis dos grandes pasiones unidas :3 no me cansare de esto...

Bueno, bueno en el siguiente capitulo y ultimo aparecerá por fin Sherlock... muahhaha *se va a tomarse un caramelo de limón mientras prepara la otra parte*


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2._

La segunda vez que John había encontrado el espejo de Oesed fue años más tarde, estaba en su sexto año y en nada se parecían sus intenciones a las que había tenido de niño para entrar en aquella sala.

Esta vez no estaba perdido ni asustado por que le pillaran, de nuevo volvía a ser medianoche pero esta vez no estaba solo. Sarah, la Ravenclaw de sexto curso, estaba con él. Aunque más bien estaba encima de él.

Le había costado mucho que Sherlock no estropeara otra de sus citas con aquella chica, pero esa noche por fin, después de regresar de Hogsmeade ambos se habían lanzado a la vez.

Y ambos, deseosos de no soltarse, habían decidido encontrar una sala vacía donde nadie les molestara.

Los dos siguieron besándose sin apenas poder respirar sin darse cuenta de la imponente presencia del espejo en medio de la sala.

-Eres bueno en esto –comento Sarah con una sonrisa cuando se separaron - ¿mucha practica?

-¿Qué? No, no…-respondió John torpemente sonrojándose.

-No pasa nada John – dijo Sarah antes de volver a plantar un beso en sus labios.

John le sonrió y respondió al beso hasta que Sarah se volvió a separar de él, esta vez completamente, para mirar algo que había en la sala.

-¿un espejo? –pregunto desconcertada.

John se volvió confundido y sintiéndose algo inquieto, no podía ser. Pero lo era, el espejo estaba allí, quizás en el mismo sitio que años atrás.

-¿Qué demonios hace un espejo en una sala abandonada? –murmuro Sarah para sí acercándose al espejo.

-Es el espejo de Oesed –le dijo John en voz baja acercándose también – Nos muestra él más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. –la informo acordándose de las palabras de Dumbledore.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Sarah fascinada.

John asintió sin querer acercarse demasiado, la imagen de su padre aun le atraía y asustaba al mismo tiempo, después de esa noche hace años le había costado semanas volver a olvidarse del recuerdo de su padre, el que le perseguía hasta en sueños, y no quería volver a pasar por ello.

-Esto es fascinante John –murmuro Sarah observándose en el espejo – es maravilloso.

Una vez más John estuvo tentado en preguntar que veía, pero una vez más recordó que era personal, mucho. No pudo evitar pensar en Sherlock y en lo que él podría llegar a ver, ¿Qué podría llegar a desear tanto el aspirante a detective?

-¿Tu no vas a mirar? –le pregunto Sarah sin apartar la vista del espejo.

John trago saliva algo tentado, la verdad es que si que quería mirar.

-De acuerdo –dijo John dando un respiro antes de colocarse donde Sarah había estado.

John se miro al espejo, su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada, trago saliva esperando ver aparecer a su padre, pero no fue él quien apareció.

John frunció el ceño viendo como al lado suyo aparecía su mejor amigo, vestido con el uniforme del colegio y con su típica sonrisa orgullosa. John miro a su lado instintivamente para ver si a Sherlock le había dado por seguirlos y estaba a su lado. Pero no había nadie más que Sarah.

-¿Estas con alguien? –le pregunto Sarah también mirando hacia donde él miraba.

John no respondió y volvió la vista al espejo, sorprendido fue testigo de cómo su reflejo le sonreía antes de volver la vista a Sherlock y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

John se sonrojo, y el Sherlock del espejo pareció reírse de él antes de envolver un brazo por la cintura de su propio reflejo. John movió la cabeza algo abrumado sintiendo la necesidad de sentir ese brazo alrededor de su cintura realmente.

El Sherlock del espejo le guiño un ojo antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia la de su reflejo, quien instintivamente también la movió hacia él. Ambos se miraban con una intensidad que John reconocía pero que hasta entonces no había aceptado como tal.

-John –llamo Sarah acercándose a él.

Pero John no la escucho, la imagen que estaba contemplando le había dejado mudo, sordo y ajeno al mundo exterior. Ahora entendía como había gente que se había consumido con este espejo, no podía dejar de mirar, ni siquiera el fuerte latido de su corazón parecía llegar a sus oídos.

El Sherlock y el John del espejo se cansaron de mirarse y lentamente acercaron sus cabezas para acabar finalmente besándose. Sus labios parecían conocerse a la perfección y se movían a un ritmo demasiado suave y dulce.

John jadeo cuando Sherlock cogió a su reflejo de la nuca y profundizo el beso.

-John, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto Sarah preocupada.

Esta vez John sí que la oyó y giro bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla con desorientación, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas rojas, pero lo más inquietante es que sin darse cuenta se había adelantado hasta tocar el espejo con sus manos.

John volvió a mirar al espejo sin responder a Sarah, le echo una última mirada a la imagen deseando poder estar dentro del espejo.

¿Enserio nunca se había dado cuenta de lo realmente sentía por Sherlock? Al parecer era más tonto de que pensaba, todo el mundo lo decía, y el siempre lo negaba y Sherlock… bueno Sherlock nunca decía nada.

¿Acaso…? No imposible, a Sherlock no le gustaba nadie y no parecía interesado.

John suspiro y aparto la mirada del espejo sintiendo que no podía seguir mirando aquello que posiblemente no pase nunca.

-Sarah, lo siento, yo… -empezó John tratando de encontrar voz – pero no puedo…

No ahora no podía estar con ella, no sin engañarse a él y a ella. Era totalmente una locura que después de tanto tiempo intentado, deseando, que llegara esta noche sus sentimientos cambiaran de tal manera.

-¿La que estaba en el espejo no era yo, no? –pregunto Sarah en un susurro.

John negó con la cabeza sin intentar corregir ese _la._

-No pasa nada John –le aseguro ella con una sonrisa – ha sido una buena noche, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos –Sarah se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Amigos –le aseguro John.

Ella asintió y con una última mirada al espejo se fue de la sala sin mirar atrás y dejando a John solo con el espejo.

John salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a su sala común, el camino se le hizo extremadamente corto mientras organizaba sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, y con suerte sus compañeros ya estarían durmiendo.

John entro silenciosamente en el dormitorio y efectivamente todos sus compañeros de cuarto dormían plácidamente en sus camas, la suya por lo que fuera tenía las cortinas echadas pero John no le dio importancia y se acerco para meterse en la cama sin ni siquiera preocuparse en quitarse la ropa.

Su sorpresa fue que su cama no estaba vacía. John se trago el grito que amenazo con salir de su garganta al ver al motivo alteración emocional.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto en un susurro molesto y entrecortado.

Sherlock levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le miro con aburrimiento antes de cambiar su mirada a una curiosa.

John se sintió enrojecer de nuevo sintiendo como Sherlock le analizaba con la mirada, casi temía que adivinase lo que acababa de ver.

John entro en su cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de Sherlock, cerró las cortinas y para tener un poco de consideración por sus compañeros lanzo un muffliato, como siempre hacia cuando a Sherlock le daba por colarse en su cama.

-La cita no ha ido bien –comento Sherlock mirándole fijamente –pero os habéis besado, tienes los labios ligeramente hinchados.

John asintió.

-Pareces nervioso, y estas sonrojado, acalorado dirá yo –murmuro Sherlock inclinándose a él – pero no habéis llegado a más, tus pantalones no están alterados –dijo con retorciendo ligeramente la nariz.

-Sherlock…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Le pregunto Sherlock sin poder llegar a la solución – llevabas días preparando esta noche, _la gran noche _–dijo imitando a John.

-Encontramos el espejo –dijo sin más ignorando la penosa imitación que Sherlock le había hecho.

-Oh…-susurro Sherlock echándose para atrás.

John bajo la mirada sonrojándose más al recreando en su cabeza lo que había visto en el espejo. La verdad es que había sido mala suerte que hoy entre todas las noches a Sherlock le hubiera dado por colarse en la casa de los Tejones y leer en su cama, aunque había que decir que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si la primera en que John sabía exactamente lo que sentía por él.

-John, ya hablamos de esto hace cinco años –comenzó Sherlock –olvídate de ese maldito espejo, solo te volverá loco.

John no pudo más que darle la razón, pero algo en el tono de Sherlock le inquieto, aunque más bien en su comportamiento, no era normal que Sherlock no quisiera recoger datos sobre las cosas, y más sobre objetos tan interesantes y especiales como el espejo de Oesed.

-¿Quieres verlo? –Le pregunto John ignorando su cara de molestia – puede que mañana ya no este.

Sherlock le miro intensamente durante unos segundos antes de ceder. Ambos salieron de la casa de los tejones sin decir ni una palabra, John le guio, aunque no hiciera falta, sintiéndose más inquieto aun, no sabía porque se había permitido volver a esa sala y menos porque traía a Sherlock con él.

Llegaron a la sala sin pronunciar palabra, ambos se mantuvieron alejados del espejo. Sherlock fue el primero que se acerco, pero no llego a estar frente a él, tan solo se paró a leer la inscripción en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse._

Se quedaron en la misma posición esperando que alguno de ellos hiciera algo primero. John trató de no correr de nuevo al espejo y ver de nuevo su más secreto, profundo y desesperado deseo.

-¿No vas a mirar?-le pregunto John.

Sherlock se volvió hacia él, le miro a los ojos y no le contestó. John volvió a sentir curiosidad por su forma de actuar, al parecer Sherlock no quería mirarse en el espejo, pero ¿Por qué?

-Tienes… ¿tienes miedo de no ver nada?

-No seas ridículo –exclamo Sherlock – solo la persona más feliz del mundo sería capaz de no ver nada más que su propio reflejo, y como es evidente yo no soy esa persona.

-Entonces –comenzó John acercándose a él – temes ver lo que aparecerá ¿no es así?, no ver lo que esperas ver –Sherlock le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-No tengo miedo –dijo Sherlock con tono ofendido – este espejo no es más que otro espejo.

-¿Entonces porque esperas tanto?

-Nunca he deseado nada en mi vida –murmuro Sherlock pasándose la lengua por sus labios y bajando la mirada – al menos no tan profundamente como dice el espejo.

-Eso no es verdad Sherlock –exclamo John - ¿Qué hay con ser Auror consultor? Es tú deseo, lo que quieres ser y serás. Quizás te veas de mayor persiguiendo asesinos, mortifagos y ladrones, descifrando mil y un acertijos.

-Eres demasiado sentimental John –rio Sherlock.

John fingió ofenderse pero acabo riendo con Sherlock. El ambiente se había relajado, el corazón de John latía con unos compases nuevos y Sherlock parecía, finalmente, ser atraído por el espejo.

-Acabemos con esto –murmuro Sherlock antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse al espejo.

John le siguió con la mirada, fijándose en todos sus cambios de expresión. Al principio su cara mostró aburrimiento, John supuso que era el momento en el que solo te reflejas, pero luego su expresión comenzó a cambiar, entrecerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y un color rojizo llegase a sus mejillas.

John aguanto la respiración, deseaba saber que veía, saber si había alguna posibilidad.

Sherlock no se movió durante unos largos segundos antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Sherlock…-susurro John dando un paso adelante.

Sherlock se giro hacia él con los ojos abiertos y desorientados, John creyó verse así mismo minutos atrás después de descubrir lo del espejo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su rostro luchaba por controlar sus emociones.

Sherlock volvió la vista al espejo y bruscamente se alejo dando un paso atrás.

-Si quieres ver a tu padre hazlo ya –murmuro Sherlock sin mirarle – me voy a ir ya y si quieres que te acompañe tendrás que darte prisa.

-Mi padre no va aparecer –le contesto John con nerviosismo.

Sherlock le miro con interrogación.

-Al parecer mi deseo ha cambiado después de seis años.

Sherlock camino hacia él, John subió para mirarle y se sintió inquieto al ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, ese mismo que tenía cuando resolvía un enigma.

-¿Qué viste John? –le pregunto a escasos metros de él – Porque fuera lo que fuera te afecto más que tu padre.

John levanto la cabeza, la que había tenido agachada desde que Sherlock había decidido romper el espacio íntimo. Sherlock estaba a escasos centímetros de su propia cara, su cabeza estaba inclinada para que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente. John trago saliva y se enfrento a esa mirada sintiendo a su corazón salírsele por la boca.

-Y durante todo el rato que hemos estado juntos no has dejado de sonrojarte cada vez que te miraba a los ojos –murmuro - ¿Acaso salía yo, John?

-¿Te gustaría salir?

-Creo que sería justo, tú sales en mi deseo, y yo en el tuyo –dijo Sherlock empezando a sonreír.

-Supongo que debo de estar agradecido de que me incluyas en tus casos –le respondió John tratando de no sonar desilusionado.

-No estábamos en un caso John – murmuro Sherlock dirigiendo su mirada hacia los labios de John.

Fue tan solo un segundo pero John lo vio, y tan pronto como lo hizo todas las evidencias llegaron a su cabeza provocando a su corazón correr más descontrolado.

-¿Enserio? –murmuro John sin saber si Sherlock le había oído.

Pero Sherlock es Sherlock y él siempre estaba atento. Por lo que asintió con la cabeza, y de repente sus bocas, a pesar de estar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, parecía estar terriblemente lejos la una de la otra.

-Somos unos idiotas –dijo John soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa y sonrió ampliamente.

Sherlock fue a responder pero John no aguanto más y se adelanto presionando sus labios contra los de Sherlock. Por un momento temió haberse confundido, de haber interpretado mal las cosas, ya que Sherlock se quedo estático bajo sus labios.

Ese temor no duro mucho, ya que Sherlock reacciono respondiendo al beso con necesidad. Las manos de ambos se perdieron en él otro y el oxigeno comenzó a faltar.

Ambos se separaron para coger aire, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ampliamente.

-Te dije que respirar era aburrido –dijo Sherlock apoyando su frente contra la de John.

-Y yo te dije que en el fondo deseabas algo –contesto John- No te ha costado hacerte mucho a la idea.

-Ni tú tampoco.

John sonrío de nuevo y volvió a adelantarse para volver a besar a Sherlock, quien respondió con gusto mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba en cabello de John.

-Supongo que esto significa no más citas con otras personas –dijo Sherlock arrugando su nariz.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novio?-le pregunto John con una sonrisa divertida.

-Supongo que ese podía ser el término correcto.

-No más citas entonces –concluyó John.

-¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?-le pregunto Sherlock en voz baja, John abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta y se sonrojo – no, no John. Tan solo dormir, si vuelvo a mi habitación no voy a dormir y menos dejar de pensar en esto, y si me quedo en la tuya creo que tus compañeros se podrían asustar si me ven observándote mientras duermes.

John le miro con cariño, se sintió un poco estúpido al haber pasado tanto tiempo sin saber que sentía por Sherlock, lo cual ahora le parecía tan natural y evidente que hasta parecía escrito en el aire.

-Vamos entonces –le contesto John tendiéndole una mano.

Sherlock la miro con curiosidad como si se tratare de un gran enigma hasta que finalmente alargo su mano para agarrar la de John. Sus manos encajaron a la perfección, ya se habían cogido antes de la mano pero nunca había sido tan íntimo. Sherlock elevo las dos manos juntas para poder mirarlas más de cerca, John le dejo aprovechando también dejándose perder en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos –concluyo Sherlock tirando de John hacia la salida.

Ambos chicos salieron juntos de la habitación sin mirar atrás, se habían olvidado del espejo de Oesed. El espejo no volvería a atraerles, no volverían a sentir curiosidad, pues ambos sabían que si volvían a mirarse en ese espejo, nada más que ellos se reflejaría en el.

* * *

En su despacho Albus Dumbledore sonrío dejándose caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. Había sido arriesgado, e incluso no podría haber salido como él pensaba que saldría. Pero quien no arriesga no gana, y en este caso Sherlock Holmes y John Watson había ganado mucho.

Dumbledore se tomo un caramelo de limón en su propio honor, feliz de que su plan hubiera salido a la perfección.

_~FIN~_

* * *

_Me ha quedado verdaderamente moña *-* -pero ¡que demonios! adoro lo dulce y esponjoso :3-_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! ;) _


End file.
